Tales of Hermione
by ElysiumPhoenix
Summary: Starts just after JK's Nineteen years later chapter. Hermione is at work when she makes a mistake in the Department of Mysteries. (nothing to do with the veil) When she wakes up she has gone back in time.
1. Unspeakable Mistake

_Author Note – I was reading 'Oh God Not Again' by Sarah1281 for about the fifth or sixth time and I got inspired to write this. You should go read it, because it's an excellent parody, I laugh my ass off every time. I hope you enjoy this._

* * *

Hermione sat looking out of the enchanted window in her office. She was glad that they were now enchanted to show views of the countryside rather than the views of London it had once been. Though to be honest she wasn't really looking at the view. Her mind was thinking of Rose.

Eleven already. It was hard to believe that she and Ron had seen her off to Hogwarts for the first time this morning. Albus too had been going for the first time. Out of Harry and Ginny's three children, Albus was most like his father. Ron said that Rose was more like Hermione than him, but Hermione thought it was only personality wise. Aside from her hair,Rose was a lot like her Dad.

Hermione smiled again as she thought of Hugo and Lily's disappointment at not being able to go to Hogwarts this year as well. If she remembered rightly, Hermione was sure that Ron had said Ginny had been the same at their age.

Hermione broke off from her musings as her office door opened and her assistant came holding a red mail plane. Hermione frowned at the sight of the red parchment. Ten years ago the previous Head of Magical Law Enforcement had implemented a colour coded scheme for the ministry mail. Gibbons had done so after an urgent letter had gotten lost somehow, with the result that Two muggles had been seriously injured by a dangerous artifact.

'Mrs Weasley this just arrived from the Department of Mysteries.' Helen handed the red plane over to Hermione.

Hermione unfolded the letter and frowned even more as she read the note. 'I'm going to have to go down there Helen. They've found some sort of legal document, and they want me to translate the legal terms.' Hermione stood up and headed into the outer office area with Helen. 'Hold the rest of the morning mail until I get back. Hopefully this won't take too long.'

'Of course Mrs Weasley.'

Hermione got into the elevator and hit the button for the Department of Mysteries building. The journey took a couple of minutes. Hermione remember when Kingsley Shacklebolt had decided to split the Ministry between two different buildings. It hadn't been an easy thing to arrange but following the second war, everyone had seen that having two smaller targets, rather than one bigger one was perhaps the wiser choice.

Technically the Ministry travel system was a cross between a port-key and flooing. Thankfully it didn't have either the jerking or spinning that the individual systems had.

The doors binged open and Hermione was met by an Unspeakable. As the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, Hermione was one of the few authorised to come here. Only Minister Shacklebolt and the other Department Heads could come here unannounced. Everyone else had to get two department heads permission and the Minister's before they could even _apply_ to visit the department.

'Good morning Unspeakable. I was asked to come over for a consult.'

The Unspeakable nodded and led Hermione down the left hand corridor. This side was offices, records and the new acquirements rooms. It was into the first new acquirement room that the Unspeakable led her. There was another Unspeakable in the room already, stood next a table.

Hermione went over to the table to look at the parchment on it. There was no need to ask if this was what she was here to see, as the department heads had arranged this procedure with the Unspeakables. The consulting Head would come down and an Unspeakable would lead them to the correct room. In the room another Unspeakable would be stood next to the item they were there to see. This eliminated the need for complex charms to communicate what needed to be done.

As the Unspeakables stood back Hermione leaned over to look at the parchment more closely.

'It's definitely a legal document. Very old though…' Hermione realised why they had asked for a consult. It wasn't just the legalise that was hard to understand. The language itself was old – if not archaic. 'It's four hundred years old at the very least. It talking about procedures for dealing with…huh…perhaps…time travellers? It not clear whether that means those proposing time travel or those that _have_ travelled through time.'

Hermione kept scanning the parchment when she got to the bottom her eyes widened.

'The writing at the bottom details a case where someone used a spell to travel back in time. They've even written down the spell that was used. This is definitely a top level item.' Hermione wished something so old and beautifully written didn't have to be destroyed, but the Minister's – and her own department's rules and laws on such items were clear. Anything that could change the past was destroyed. Time Turners were the exception since they only went back so far.

As Hermione scanned over the document again to make sure she hadn't missed anything important, she suddenly felt her nose itch. Before she could turn away Hermione gave an enormous sneeze. Her sneeze sent the parchment off the edge of the table. Hermione instinctively grabbed for the parchment. As soon as she touched it, she realised what she had done.

The parchment crumbled away to dust in her fingers, but the dust didn't fall to the floor. Instead it began to swirl in the air around her. Hermione felt the magic building in the room. Giving the air an almost static charge. Unable to move Hermione saw the Unspeakable casting spells at the dust cloud, clearly trying to disperse it.

The dust kept building and building, slowly blocking the Unspeakables from sight. Hermione felt her heart shudder. What had she done? Just as she thought the room couldn't become more charged, Hermione felt the magic around her swell even more and then, as it burst, she felt consciousness slip away from her.

* * *

_Author Note – Please let me know what you think. The next chapter will be up in a couple of days. As it's already half written._


	2. The Letter

_Chapter 2 – The Letter_

Hermione snuggled under the duvet. Not wanting to wake up just yet. Soon the kids would be jumping on them. Then she'd have to take Rose to the Hogwart's Express for the first time.

'Wake up sleepy head.'

'Just one more minute Dad.' Hermione mumbled sleepily.

Hermione realised what she said and sat bolt upright and her eyes widened in shock.

She was in her old room.

At her parents old house.

Hermione closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then opened them again.

'Hermione?'

Hermione spun round a saw her Dad at the bedroom door. But he didn't look right, or rather he didn't look as old. This Dad had no wrinkles and next to no grey hair. The Dad she had seen just two days ago was also a few pounds heavier.

'Dad?' Hermione said hesitantly.

'You okay sweetheart? You seem startled.'

Hermione mentally stuttered over the situation as her father stood waiting for a response.

'Erm…I'm fine…just a bad dream.' When her Dad kept looking at her she smiled brightly. 'I'll be down in a minute Dad.'

'Okay, don't take too long, your breakfast will get cold.'

Hermione nodded as her Dad left. As soon as the door closed Hermione gave her arm a hard pinch.

'Ow! Well there goes that theory.'

Pushing back the bed covers Hermione looked down at the nightie she was wearing. It was blue with a large picture of a cat on it. This had been her favourite when she was…

Hermione gasped and ran over to the desk in the corner. Wincing as she stubbed her toe on the chair Hermione grabbed the little calendar. She had always crossed days off on calendars, and this one said the date was…

'Oh my god!' Hermione gaped at the calendar. According to this it was the second of August – nineteen-ninety-one!

Hermione dropped the small, but heavy desk calendar onto her already sore toe. Cursing quietly Hermione sat on the desk chair and slowly rubbed her toe. Thinking intently Hermione tried to piece together the last things she remembered.

She had been in the Department of Mysteries and…the legal document! It had been about time travel!

Forgetting her toe Hermione stood up and paced trying to remember what exactly it had said.

The case it had mentioned said that a wizard had used a spell to try and travel backwards in time to save his wife from a horrible accident. The document didn't say how far back he had gone, but it had said the spell he used was unusual. Hermione tried to recall the wording of the spell at the bottom of the page and the cases description of it. There had been something about physical representation…maybe…maybe the wizard had to actually write the spell down to make it work. If that had been the case then what had stopped the spell from triggering straight away when it was written? Perhaps the combination of written and spoken…but she hadn't spoken the spell…

Maybe when it was written spells had been put on the parchment to protect against triggering it. The document had been hundreds of years old – the spells would have decayed. That way maybe just touching _had_ been enough, the protection spells might have warped or anything.

Oh! Why had she touched that stupid parchment? It was a stupid mistake. A child wouldn't have even –

Hermione staggered to a halt.

Child.

Oh god. Rose. Hugo. _Ron!_

_What had she done?_

Gasping for air, Hermione fell to her knees. It felt as though her chest had been ripped open.

What had she done? _What had she done?_

* * *

'Hermione, breakfast.'

Hermione blinked and looked at the clock. She had been sat on the floor for ten minutes and not even realised it.

Knowing her Mum and Dad were waiting, Hermione slowly got to her feet, and tried to pull herself together.

The document had said the wizard tried to go forward to the right time but hadn't been able. The Wizangamot of the time had thought it required more magical energy to go forward, since those things hadn't happened yet and were therefore unknown. They thought that even a hundred wizards wouldn't be able to do it.

A corner of Hermione's mind realised that she was probably In shock, but the greater part of her knew that she couldn't break down again. If she was truly, permanently stuck over twenty years in the past then dwelling on what she had lost would do nothing but tear her apart.

Looking around her childhood bedroom again, Hermione spotted an open book on her bedside table. Grabbing it she looked at the cover. It was a fantasy story about a good witch that helped her neighbours in secret. Hermione smiled at the irony of the story. She thought this was tucked away in a box somewhere in her future home.

Taking a deep breath Hermione left her bedroom and slowly went downstairs. Quickly formulating an excuse.

Entering the kitchen she smiled at her parents. 'Sorry I picked up my book again.'

As she sat beside her Dad at the table he chuckled. 'That's okay darling, I know it's your favourite.'

'Here you go Hermione.' Hermione thanked her Mum as she passed her a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon.

Pushing down her restless stomach Hermione slowly ate as her parents talked about the morning paper. When she finished Hermione put her plate in the sink. As she did the letter box rattled.

'Be a dear and get the post for us Hermione.'

'Sure Dad.' Hermione made herself smile as she left the kitchen. Hermione wondered if it might be best if she maybe pushed everything to do with her…family…away. Try to focus on what she could change. Stopping in the hall Hermione realised she hadn't thought of the changes she could make.

The war! It might not need to happen!

Brightened by the potential good she could do Hermione felt a genuine smile appear on her face. Picking up the pile of letters Hermione flipped through them.

Bill, bill, letter with Mum's cousin's writing on, junk, bill…

Hogwarts letter.

_Hermione Granger_

_27 Hallbrooke Terrace_

_Lower Earley_

_Reading_

_RG6_

Today was the day she got her Hogwarts letter.

Hermione opened the letter and in with the standard supplies letter, was a personal letter for her parents. The handwriting she now recognised as Professor McGonagall's.

Hermione mentally rushed over what she had done the first time around. She had to stick as close as possible to what happened the first time, if she didn't her future would change and the knowledge she had would be useless. She had to make small, slow changes.

'Mum, Dad. There's a strange letter here.' Hermione held the letter out to her Father.

'Read it out Graham.' Her Mum said from the kitchen sink.

'Alright. "Dear Mr and Mrs Granger. What follows in this letter will be hard to explain to you. I am a teacher at a very unusual, but special school called Hogwarts." Funny name for a school that.' Hermione's Dad muttered.

'Oh give it here.' Hermione's Mum dried her hands and took the letter. ' "This school is for exceptional students and your daughter, Hermione, has a place here. This school was built for the purpose of teaching-" '

Just like last time Hermione's Mum broke off before saying the word 'magic'.

'Purpose of teaching what Sarah?' Hermione's Dad sipped his coffee as he flipped through the paper.

'Well it _says_ – '

'What Mum? What does it say about me?'

'Well sweetheart I think it's a joke letter. It says that this Hogwarts is a school of magic.'

Hermione only had to slightly exaggerate her excitement, and felt a small thrill at being able to act like this again. 'Magic! Really?'

'Yes Hermione but – '

'Read it, read it, read it.' Hermione bobbed up and down a little.

With her more mature mind, Hermione could see the indulgent edge to her Mum's smile.

'Okay then. "This school was built for the purpose of teaching magic to children and preparing them for their future. I know this is hard to accept, so I will visit your home at ten o'clock on the day you receive this letter. At this time I will be able to prove what I have said in this letter.

With Regards

Professor Minerva McGonagall" '

There was a moment of silence and this time around Hermione saw the slight shock in her parents eyes.

Seeing her book on the table where she left it. Hermione started the next 'act' in this unusual play. 'Oh. It's just like in my story!' Hermione picked up the book and held it out to her parents and then looked at the clock. 'It's half past nine! I have to get dressed.' Hermione ran out the kitchen and deliberately thundered up the stairs. Once in her room Hermione grabbed a change of clothes before heading to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later Hermione walked into the living room to see her parents waiting.

Ignoring them Hermione knelt on the sofa and looked out the window.

'Hermione? We don't think that the letter was real. Your Dad and I think someone is playing a silly trick.'

'But the lady in the letter said she'd _prove_ magic was real.' Hermione hoped she could remember enough of past conversations, to get through. Otherwise a thirty year old response would probably pop out of her mouth.

'Yes, but that doesn't necessarily mean it's true.' Her Dad sat down beside her and patted her arm. 'I know you love that story darling, but don't get your hopes up.'

'Okay Dad.' Hermione replied still looking out the window. Hermione heard her parents sigh and settle down to watch their usual Saturday morning shows.

Hermione spotted Professor McGonagall as soon as she walked round the corner onto their street this time. The first time she hadn't thought it had been her coming. This Hermione boggled slightly at the sight of her stern teacher and mentor in muggle clothes. The different clothing seemed to soften the stern look a little. When Professor McGonagall turned onto their path Hermione gave out a very childish squeal.

'She's here!' When the teacher rang the bell Hermione jumped off the sofa. 'I'll get it!' Tearing into the hallway Hermione flung open the door. Barely biting back a familiar greeting Hermione did her best to gape at the Professor.

'Good morning. Are your parents' home?' Hermione was saved from answering by her parents walking into the hallway behind her. 'Ah, Mr and Mrs Granger I presume?

This time Hermione turned to look at her parents, and was rewarded with seeing a very dumfounded look on both their faces.

* * *

Hermione sat on the edge of the sofa between her parents. They had invited Professor McGonagall into the living room in a slightly shocked way. The adults were now sat with a cup of tea each.

Knowing it was up to her to break the silence Hermione jumped started the conversation.

'Are you a witch?'

'Hermione!' Her parents said from each side of her.

'It's alright. Let her ask.' Professor McGonagall put down her cup of tea. 'Though perhaps it might speed things along if I just show you?' When her parents automatically nodded her future, and past, teacher took her wand from her coat pocket and waved it.

Despite knowing what was coming Hermione still bounced and squealed at the appearance of a large vase of flowers in the middle of the coffee table. This time though she heard her Dad mutter a curse under his breath. If Ron had done that in front of – well she'd probably have hexed his tongue into knots.

'As you can see, what my letter said was true.' Professor McGonagall picked up her tea again and slowly sipped it.

Hermione got up and sniffed the flowers. It was a beautiful bouquet of wild flowers and they smelt lovely. Hermione touched and played with the flowers until her Dada broke the silence.

'So…'Her cleared his throat and started again. 'So…it's true? This…this Hogwarts is real?'

'Yes Mr Granger. And Hermione does have a place there if she wants it.'

'But how did she get a place, we didn't know it existed?' Hermione stifled a giggle at her Dad's confused frown.

'We have a register.' Hermione could see the Professor considering each word carefully. 'It has magic placed upon it that tells us of children who have the magical potential within them. Even those who have never heard of…_real_ magic.'

'So I'd learn to do spells? Like with these flowers?' Hermione asked her teacher.

'Yes. Not that exact spell. It will be a few years before you learn to do that. But other, simpler spells yes.'

Hermione knew that McGonagall wouldn't be here much longer so asked a question she wished she'd aske the first time around. 'Do you think I'll make friends there?'

Hermione heard her parents turn to look at her. Her parents had told her many years down the line that one of their main worries had been about her fitting in at Hogwarts. If Professor McGonagall answered like Hermione thought she would. It might make convincing them to let her go easier this time.

'I'm sure you will. You wouldn't be the only student starting who had never heard of Hogwarts before. And there are some books you could get that would answer a lot of questions for you and you parents.'

Hermione just nodded, but inside she beamed. This time she'd ask her parents to get a couple of extra copies of some books for themselves.

Half an hour later Professor McGonagall was gone. With a promise to meet them in London to show them where to get her school supplies if they let her attend Hogwarts.

Hermione was pleased she'd managed to shuffle the schedule forward by nearly a week. It would give her more time to reassure her parents that they were doing the right thing.

Then there would only be a month until she was on the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

_Author Note - Let me know what you think!_


	3. Hogwarts Express

_Chapter 3 – Hogwarts Express_

Hermione spent the rest of August on emotional highs and lows.

Her days were happy and carefree. Hermione reread her school books, partly for show for her parents and partly for nostalgia. After the first week her parents made no more objections to her attending Hogwarts.

As planned she had made her parents get a couple of extra books for themselves. They kept them under their bed in a box. Which Hermione thought was strange, if anyone broke in they would just think they were story books.

Hermione's nights though, were not good.

The first night after being 'back' had been truly awful. She'd had nightmares of her family's faces. They had been shouting and screaming at her for abandoning them. Hermione had barely held back a scream when she jolted awake. All her dreams or nightmares were variations of the same thing. After waking up from a nightmare she usually quietly cried herself to sleep. Thankfully her parents just thought her puffy eyes were from staying up late to read her school books.

On the morning of the first Hermione woke up early. It was only half five when she got up so she sat and went over her first Express journey. Trying to remember every detail she could. Hopefully she could try not to offend Ron off the bat this time.

When Hermione heard her parents start moving about she quickly went to get showered and finish getting ready for the day.

* * *

'Okay, one last time sweetheart. Then we won't ask again.' Her parents turned in the front of the car to face her. Her Dad looked at her seriously. 'Are you _sure_ about going to Hogwarts? It's going to be a big change.'

Hermione nodded carefully, not put out, this time, at her parents question. 'I'm sure.'

Her parents accepted that and got out of the car. Hermione followed and waited patiently as her Dad pulled her school trunk from the boot.

As they slowly made their way to the platform entrance, Hermione felt the anticipation rise in her chest. Hermione had realised over the last month that her emotions seemed more childish. She figured it was because emotions were partly a chemical response in your body. Hermione just hoped she could keep herself in check when she saw her classmates that had died in the second war. Like Fred, _especially_ Fred. Hermione was also looking forward to seeing George with his sparkle. After the war George had been happy, but he had lost his sparkle.

'Okay, third column, that's…this one.' Her mother stopped in front of the column that held the magical entrance to the school train's platform.

Taking hold of her parents' hands Hermione led the way through. Hermione let go again and skipped around a little. 'It's really here!'

'Wow.' Hermione's Dad looked at the train appreciatively. His father had driven a similar train and had taken his son with him on occasion.

'This is brilliant!' Hermione spun to look at the large railway clock. 'I'd better get on board. We'll be leaving soon.'

As her father lifted her trunk inside a compartment and stowed it. Her Mum fussed with the collar of her jacket, and tried to smooth down her daughter's bushy hair.

'Alright sweetheart, Professor McGonagall said that the school has…owls that you can use to write to us. So write to us tomorrow to let us know how this sorting ceremony goes.'

'I will Mum.' Hermione gave her Mother a fierce hug and then turned to do the same with her Dad.

'Mind your manners and don't try any dangerous magic.'

Hermione nodded and sniffed, feeling tears building she quickly wiped them away.

'I won't, promise.' Hermione turned away and clambered aboard the train. Settling into a window seat so she could wave goodbye to her parents. As she waved, two girls came into the compartment. Hermione recognised Fay and her best friend Allison, both girls would soon share a dormitory with her, so Hermione was pleased to see them.

Last time the girls had tried to engage Hermione in their conversation, but she had been too shy and buried herself in a book. It had been the first step towards her isolation from her room mates. Hermione wanted to be on better terms with the girls this time.

'Is anyone sitting in here?' Fay asked gesturing to the empty seats.

'No, just me. I'm Hermione Granger.' Hermione smiled brightly at the girls.

Fay lifted her trunk into the rack and turned to smile at Hermione. 'I'm Fay Dunbar, this is my friend Allison Harvey.

'Hiya, are you a first year too?' Allison asked as she also lifted her trunk out of the way.

'Yep, but I only found out about Hogwarts last month.' Hermione wasn't sure where they stood on muggleborns and thought it was best to get it out in the open straight away.

'You're a muggleborns?' Asked Fay as she sat opposite Hermione.

'That's what you call kids whose parents aren't magical isn't it?'

Allison sat down next to Fay. 'Yeah, we're both half-bloods, one magical parent. Our parents never bothered about blood though, did they Fay?'

Fay shook her head. 'No, but there are some who – ' Fay broke off uncertainly.

'Who what?' Hermione thought she knew what was coming.

'Well some people think muggleborns shouldn't be allowed to attend.' The young girl looked almost apologetic. 'They call muggleborns mudbloods. You know like dirty blood because they aren't 'pure'.' Fay put air marks around the word pure and rolled her eyes.

Beside her Allison also rolled her eyes. 'Morons.'

Just then the train started to move and Hermione stood up with the two girls, and started waving to her parents again.

Hermione could see a few tears on her Mum's face. Hermione remembered doing the same thing with Rose. Feeling her breath catch, Hermione quickly pushed the memory away. After their parents could no longer be seen Hermione and Allison sat down. Fay however opened her trunk and pulled out a packet of exploding snap cards.

'I guess you've never played exploding snap?' Fay shook the box slightly.

Hermione shook her head. 'What do you mean _exploding_ snap?'

Fay grinned and sat on the floor. When Allison did the same Hermione copied her. 'It plays just like muggle snap. Except that when you get a snap the cards explode. Fay and Allison grinned even more when Hermione put the expected 'shock' on her face. 'Plus, the longer it takes to get a snap the bigger the explosion.

'Isn't that dangerous?' Hermione said frowning. A couple of weeks before she came back. Ron had been playing with Harry and they didn't get a snap for ages. The resulting explosion had smashed one of Harry and Ginny's kitchen windows. Needless to say, _Ginny_ had then exploded.

'It's not too bad.' Allison said slowly. 'It can damage _things_, but I think there's charms on them to stop them from hurting people. My brother in seventh year, says the most he's seen is burnt off eyebrows.'

'That…would be interesting.' Hermione said with wide eyes.

'Come on, we count a win as the last person to explode.'

* * *

Before she knew it more than an hour had passed. This time around it had been filled with talking and giggling. It turned out that along with her older brother, Allison also had a younger sister. Fay had younger brothers who were twins. Their Mums had gone to Hogwarts together and had settled down near each other, with the result that the two girls were best friends.

Hermione enjoyed getting to know Fay and Allison and hoped that they could become friends. Though she knew from her own friendship with Harry and Ron, that she wouldn't get as close to them as they were with each other. Never the less, when the trolley witch came along they each got something different and shared it out.

When Neville came in Hermione had to restrain herself from jumping up to hug him.

'Excuse me…have you seen my toad? I've lost him.' Neville only just spoke loud enough for them to hear. Allison and Fay shook their heads.

'He's not in here.' Hermione stood up and brushed few cauldron cake crumbs off of her school robes. 'I'll help you look if you want?'

Neville seemed surprised at her offer, but nodded gratefully. 'If it's not too much trouble.'

'It's fine.' Hermione went to the door and looked back at her new friends. 'I'll be back in a bit.'

When they nodded Hermione left with Neville and introduced herself. 'I'm Hermione Granger.'

'Neville Longbottom, pleased to meet you.' Neville pointed down towards the back of the train, and they started going down that way, checking compartments as they went.

'How come you lost him?' Hermione mimicked her questions from the first time, but tried to say them more kindly this time.

'I kind of left the compartment door open.' Neville blushed deeply, and made Hermione wonder if she could build his confidence more quickly.

'I suppose it's lucky we can't have snakes then.' Hermione shuddered slightly at the thought.

Neville gave a chuckle and Hermione smiled before reaching for the door to Harry and Ron's compartment. Mentally bracing herself again. Hermione strode inside the compartment.

'Hey there, have either of you seen a toad?'

'We already told him we haven't.' Ron said impatiently holding his wand over Scabbers.

Hermione frowned at the sight of the rat, but knew that doing anything now would make things worse. Pulling her gaze away she looked at Ron again. 'Are you doing magic? Can I see?' Hermione tried to keep her voice casual and not the bossy, demanding tone she knew she'd used before.

'Oh…uh okay.' Ron said nervously.

_Sunshine Daisies, Butter Mellow_

_Turn this stupid fat rat yellow._

When nothing happened, again, Hermione gave a slight giggle. Ron started to look angry so Hermione quickly spoke. 'Do you think whoever gave you the spell is maybe trying to trick you?'

Ron stopped looking angry at Hermione at started looking angry at something else. 'Fred and George! They gave me it.'

Opposite Ron, Harry gave a small laugh. 'They did promise to send your sister a toilet seat.'

Ron rubbed his neck in embarrassment. 'Probably should've known it was a dud.'

'You'll have to get them back at school. We could all help you.' Hermione sat down pulling Neville into the compartment with her.

'But we might not be in the same house.' Ron said as he tucked his wand away.

'We could still help. I want to be in Gryffindor though, apparently Dumbledore was one. What about you lot?' Hermione looked around at the boys.

Neville shrugged. 'I'd like to be in Gryffindor too, like my Mum and Dad.'

'My family's all been in Gryffindor too. I'm Ron Weasley by the way.'

'Neville Longbottom.'

'I'm Harry Potter.' Hermione didn't spout out loads of info about Harry this time. After the war they had been talking about this journey and Harry admitted that she had made him uncomfortable. 'I don't know what house my parents were in.' Harry looked down as he said this. 'I don't really know anything about them.'

'I-I think my parents knew them.' Everyone looked at Neville. 'They were in Gryffindor as well I think.' Neville seemed uncomfortable being the centre of attention.

'Thanks Neville.' Harry gave Neville a big smile and Hermione knew that at this age Harry was desperate for any connection to his parents.

'Well when we're all hopefully sorted into Gryffindor, we'll come up with a way to get back at them.' Hermione stood up again and went to the door. 'We'll probably be there soon so…I'll see you later, right?' Hermione hesitated suddenly unsure if they would welcome her friendship right now.

All three boys nodded and smiled making Hermione grin as she left. Walking back down to her original compartment Hermione felt that she'd manage to bring Neville into their circle, which hopefully meant he would become more confident.

When she was back with Fay and Allison, the three girls got changed and they spent the last part of the journey playing more exploding snap. While they played Fay and Allison told her things they knew about Hogwarts. They also asked her about muggle schools and what her parents were like. This led to an explanation of what dentists were. The others seemed fascinated with the idea of someone looking after teeth for a living. It seemed that despite their muggle fathers the girls were raised in a more wizarding way.

* * *

Looking around the platform Hermione spotted Harry, Ron and Neville stood together near Hagrid.

'I'm going to ride a boat with them okay?' Hermione said to Fay and Allison. 'I'll walk with you when we reach the other side.'

Hermione ran over to join the three boys. 'Hey do you want to ride a boat together?'

'Yeah sure.' Harry smiled at her a little but seemed too nervous to say much.

As the group of first years followed Hagrid down the steep, forest path there wasn't much talking.

'Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec,' Hagrid called over his shoulder. 'Jus' round this bend here.'

As the first years all exclaimed in delight at the sight of the magnificent castle. Hermione felt her heart swell. Seeing the castle from this angle across the darkness of the lake, with the vast sky above it twinkling with stars, was still unbelievable .

'No more'n four to a boat!' Hagrid called out, waving his arm towards the fleet of small boats.

On the other side of the lake everyone ducked under the curtain of ivy and they sailed along the dark until they reached the harbour. As Neville went to reclaim Trevor from Hagrid, Hermione briefly wondered why Voldemort hadn't tried to breach the castle this way. Perhaps it had just been easier to do it above ground.

Hermione followed Hagrid and the other first years up another path towards the main door of the castle. Even at eighteen the door had been towering over her, now at eleven again, Hermione felt even more dwarfed by it.

Then Hagrid raised his large fist and knocked on the door.

* * *

_Author Note - I hope you're enjoying it so far, please review._


	4. Sorted Again

_Author Note – Thanks for the great response so far guys! I respond to any questions/comments via PM and if more than one person asks the same question/comment I'll answer it in an Author Note._

* * *

_Chapter 4 – Sorted Again_

When Professor McGonagall opened the door, Hermione smiled, despite the stern look on the teacher's face.

'The firs' years, Professor McGonagall.' Hagrid said in his booming voice.

'Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here.'

The Professor opened the door wide, revealing the Entrance Hall. Hermione's step faltered for a moment when she realised, if she hadn't made that stupid mistake in the Department of Mysteries, Rose would have been doing the exact same thing, only she would have been led by Neville.

With her breath catching in her throat Hermione quickly caught up with her friends again. Inside the small chamber Professor McGonagall started her speech about Hogwarts and its houses. Hermione let her mind drift back to her daughter. Would she have made friends easily or would the other children have been put off by her famous parents? She knew that James had had some problems with that. She should be there for Rose.

Hermione was jolted back to the present when Fay nudged her arm.

'You okay Hermione?' The other girl was looking at her in concern.

'I'm fine, just nervous.' Hermione tried to reassure her new friend.

Just then a few people screamed as the ghosts suddenly floated through the rear wall. Hermione listened with a smile at the Fat Friar and Nearly Headless Nick's annual argument. Hermione's smile grew a little wider when she noticed Harry's mutely shocked face. She supposed for muggleborns a group of nearly twenty ghosts suddenly appearing was quite a shock. Since Fay and Allison had told her about the ghosts Hermione had a reason to not look surprised.

When Professor McGonagall came in and got them into a line, Hermione ended up between Ron and Fay. Entering the Great Hall was just as exciting this time around. This time though her excitement wasn't because of the Hall itself, but because of all the people she could see. Most notably – Albus Dumbledore.

Seeing the Headmaster again after so long, Hermione actually twitched with the effort of restraining herself from running up to him. Hermione was also glad to see Professor Snape alive. Although she had no urge what-so-ever to go hug him. He would most likely curse her if she did.

Hermione saw that Harry was looking at the ceiling so she stepped closer to him to whisper. 'It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read it in _Hogwarts, a History_.'

Coming to a stop at the front of the Hall, the group of first years watched as Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on a stool.

This time instead of watching the Hat as it sang, Hermione watched the staff members. Each of the teachers were vastly different but her eyes kept pulling back to Professor Dumbledore. Hermione wondered if perhaps she should tell him about what had happened to her. Dumbledore though, had a tendency to keep secrets, Harry had told them that despite his goodness, Dumbledore was inclined to want to protect people. Even if it might be better for them to know things, the Headmaster usually made the choice to keep secrets. If Hermione told him everything, would he perhaps decide she was better off without her future knowledge? If he did, he might just Obliviate her memories away. Hermione shuddered at the thought of forgetting about her children.

The Hat finished its song and Hermione joined everyone in applauding. Harry seemed to have gotten even more nervous than before. So Hermione bumped his arm. 'Don't worry, it'll be fine.'

Harry nodded and gave her a weak smile but didn't seem reassured.

Hermione waited patiently as Professor McGonagall worked her way through the list of names, clapping happily as Fay was sorted into Gryffindor. Then finally…

'Granger, Hermione.'

Hermione walked calmly over to the stool this time, and sat on it, placing the Hat on her head.

'_Aah, unusual situation you are in. Isn't it?'_

Hermione had wondered if the Hat was a Legilimens, and considering that she had her Occlumency shields at full strength, it looked like it was a very powerful one.

'_Indeed I am, Miss Granger. How else could I see were students belong.'_

Hermione decided to just go with it. _'Will you tell anyone else about this?'_

'…_No. I can see what you are planning to prevent. The fewer people who have this information the better. Even yours fears of Dumbledore may not be completely unfounded.'_

'_Will you please sort me again then?'_ Hermione hoped the Hat wouldn't object since she had technically been sorted already.

'_I have no objections, I will merely be…re-announcing your house loyalty._ GRYFFINDOR!'

Hermione grinned as the Gryffindor table exploded in cheers. Though she noticed that Ron was smiling about house placement this time, as opposed to his sigh of disappointment last time. Hermione ran over and sat near the twins and Fay, who patted her on the back in welcome. Hermione and Fay were quickly joined by Allison. Allison's brother hugged her as she passed him.

Neville sorted into Gryffindor again, and again he ran off with the Hat on his head. Hermione rolled her eyes at the muttering and whispers that broke at Harry's name. Even after all those years, people had still stared at him on platform nine and three quarters when they were there with the kids.

'GRYFFINDOR!' Hermione started applauding and cheering with the other Gryffindors. Harry grinned as the twins hugged him. When they released him, Harry sat down between the twins and Hermione. He grinned at Hermione and she grinned back.

Then, almost at the end, Ron was sorted into Gryffindor. When he got to the table his brothers hugged him and when he settled between Harry and Hermione gave him and even bigger grin. Ron seemed a little taken back by her enthusiasm, but also seemed pleased. Hermione wondered if it was because he was getting the attention instead of his brothers.

When Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin again, Professor McGonagall took away her scroll, the stool and the Hat.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and immediately has everyone's attention. 'Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!'

As he sat back down and everyone, Hermione smiled at Percy's description of Dumbledore to Harry. Definitely a bit mad. However when Harry gaped at the appearance of the food, Hermione remembered what his life was like with the Dursleys. Next summer would be awful for Harry if Dobby tried to warn him again. She couldn't possibly let Harry be barred into his room and starved again, but she had nearly a year to find a way to help him.

As the boys questioned Nick about his…head. Hermione just kept looking round the table, enjoying the simple pleasure of seeing her friends young and undamaged by war.

After the main course, and the mint humbugs, had disappeared the desserts appeared. Hermione knew how it was all done of course, but this time she had no intention of going on a hunger strike. Hermione smiled at the memory of her own youthful dramatics. This time around she fully intended to work towards getting her position as Head of Magical Law Enforcement from the beginning. This time she knew what laws to look for to get rid of, and how to get rid of them.

'I'm half and half. Me Dad's a muggle. Mam didn't tell him she was witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him.'

Hermione frowned as the boys laughed at Seamus's comment. She hadn't heard that before as she had been more interested in finding out about the lessons from Percy.

'You're lucky.' Hermione said loudly over the laughter.

'What do you mean?' Seamus said to her.

'Well, at least he stuck around. He could have quite easily left, couldn't he?'

Seamus seemed shocked, as though that had never occurred to him before. Which it most likely hadn't.

Dean leaned forward to see Hermione better. 'You're muggleborn too right?' When Hermione nodded he continued. 'Who came to see you? Professor Sprout came to my house.'

'Professor McGonagall. At first my parents thought the letter was some kind of prank. So when she turned up and made a vase of flowers appear…well that _was_ a surprise!'

This time everyone laughed with Hermione, even Percy seemed amused by the idea of the situation.

This got the older Gryffindors talking about what it would have been like to have various teachers show up at your house, and what they might do. This occupied even Harry, so he didn't look up at the staff table, and he didn't mistakenly think Snape caused the pain in his scar.

As Dumbledore went through the list of warnings Hermione wondered if she could get past the obstacles now a save a lot of hassle later, but then realised she couldn't. She, Ron and Harry became such good friends because of the things they went through together. She would just have to let things play out, but she would try to keep Neville more involved this time. She would have to try and keep Harry's distrust of Snape to a minimum. Hermione glanced at the teacher and saw that he was shooting another glare at Harry. Sighing, Hermione wished, just for a moment, that Harry looked a little more like his Mum.

* * *

When they got inside the Gryffindor tower, Hermione smiled with happiness. This place was truly a home away from home.

Hermione followed the other girls up the staircase to the first years room. Hermione briefly introduced herself to Lavender and Parvati, as did Fay and Allison. All of them were too tired to do much more than pass brief comments on how nice the room was. So they just got changed and went to bed.

Hermione snuggled deep inside the warm quilt and was asleep within minutes.

* * *

_Author Note – I know that having the Hat as a Legilimens isn't a new idea, but I think it's an idea that works._


	5. Teaching Snape

_Author Note - It seems every time I check my emails I have new follows or favourites for this story. I'm so glad you seem to like it so much._

* * *

_Chapter 5 – Teaching Snape_

The first night in Hogwarts Hermione woke her dorm mates up when she had a nightmare. She told them that she didn't remember what it was about, but she did. This time it had been about her wedding day.

Instead of saying his vows, Ron had screamed and shouted at her that she had abandoned them. That she didn't care about them and had left them because she didn't want them. Hermione had woken with tears pouring down her face, sobbing her heart out. When she had heard the other girls stirring, she had quieted her sobs and managed to convince them she was fine.

After that she had cast a silencing charm around her bed at night, just in case.

The days however, were much better. Harry, Ron and Neville were usually late for breakfast so Hermione sat with her dorm mates then, but since they had the same classes she tried to sit with them for dinner.

Hermione managed to stop the boys from unknowingly trying to get into the forbidden corridor, and from getting lost a few time too.

The lessons themselves were even easier than they had been the first time, but Hermione enjoyed…going back to the basics so to speak. However in History of Magic Hermione didn't bother to take notes. When her friends asked her why, she told them that she'd heard somewhere that even if they only revised the month before exams it would still be easy to pass. Her friends obviously thought she'd overheard older students talking, when she actually knew it from experience. So instead of taking notes Hermione would take a book to Binns' class. She'd found a whole section in the library on magical laws.

Hermione was still Hermione, and she wanted to do well in the different lessons, but this time she made an effort to not be branded as a bookworm. She didn't go off to the library at any chance she got, if she did go it was as part of a group. And while she did read a lot, she made an effort to take part in the conversations around her. Before she knew it, it was Friday and time for their first Potions lesson. Hermione had tried to partner with different people in each lesson, but in this one she _needed_ to be with Neville. She was _not_ going to let Professor Snape bully him this time around.

There wasn't much more she could do about his 'pop quiz' of Harry. Yesterday she had insisted that all the first year Gryffindors go over the Potions textbook. It was easier to convince them to do this after Allison's brother had mentioned Snape's favouritism. Hermione had drawn attention to the things she remembered Snape asking about. Hermione had a plan for the asphodel and wormwood question. It had involved a bit extra 'pretend' reading, she just hoped it wouldn't backfire.

So with her stomach twisting into knots, Hermione made her way to the dungeons with the other Gryffindors. As they entered the Potions classroom Hermione started to think that maybe her plan was a really, _really_ bad idea.

Snape started the class by taking the register, and by drawing attention to Harry again. He then started his introductory speech.

'You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you to really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.'

There was silence as Snape finished his speech. It took no effort for him to command the attention and silence of his classes.

'Potter! Where would you look if I told you to find me bezoar?'

As Snape sneered Hermione crossed her fingers and hoped he remember their revision.

'In the stomach of a goat sir.' Harry had a hint of relief on his face.

Snape sneer got worse. 'What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?'

Even though the question was aimed at Harry a few of the Gryffindors put their hands up. Harry answered though.

'They're the same thing sir. I think it has a third name as well.'

Snape's lips, if possible, seemed to get even thinner as he pressed them together.

'What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?'

Harry looked stumped this time.

Hermione gulped and put her plan into action. 'Sir, I think that's a fifth or sixth year potion isn't it? How could we possibly be expected to know about it?'

'Be quiet Miss Granger! It is not for you to decide how I teach my lessons. Since you seem to be so knowledgeable. Why don't you answer some questions…'

Snape proceeded to ask Hermione nearly a dozen questions. Hermione only knew the answer to one of them because she'd had to consult a potions master about a complex potion a few months before her accident. When she answered it Hermione was sure she could see a nerve twitching in his temple.

As the class sat in stunned silence, the Gryffindors looking distinctly impressed, Snape's sneer returned.

'Ten points from Gryffindor, for showing off Granger.' Snape got a slightly smug look on his face. Hermione just hoped the next part of her plan worked the way she wanted it to.

'Sir did you just take away points because I got the questions right? Because if so I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would like to review your understanding of the reward system in place. I think he'd like to know why you were asking me master level questions as well.' As Hermione took a breath, she saw the looks of mixed horror and awe on her house mates faces. 'So which is it sir? Are you punishing me for knowing things or asking questions you thought I'd fail?'

Even the Slytherins were looking a little horrified at this point.

'Fifty points from Gryffindor Miss Granger and detention every night for a week.' Snape turned away to start his lesson.

Hermione frowned wishing he had backed down, but she had expected this. Standing up Hermione gathered her potions things and put them back into her bag.

'Miss Granger what do you think you are doing? Sit back down at once!'

'With all due respect sir, no way. I'm going to the headmaster.' Hermione closed her bag and looked at the other Gryffindors. 'It might be better for you lot if you followed me.'

The other Gryffindors evidently agreed as they frantically started to pack their things. Clearly they did not want to be in the same room as a furious Snape.

Hermione thought the only reason Snape didn't stop them leaving was because he was in shock.

As she led the way to the Headmaster's office Ron stared at her. 'What is it Ron?'

'You're bloody brilliant!'

Hermione blushed at his praise, especially when it made the others add their own.

Harry frowned at her. 'Where are we going though?'

'To the headmaster. I meant what I said. I refuse to have a teacher who punishes being right.'

On her other side Fay gaped at her. 'We thought you were bluffing!'

Hermione shook her head. 'If you don't want to come with me I understand.'

'You're kidding right?' Allison said. 'If we go anywhere else the Slytherins will hex us into next week.

Harry spoke up as well. 'Besides, you're in the right, I'm just surprised he didn't hex you right there.'

Some of the others nodded in agreement. After that they made their way in silence to Dumbledore's office.

As they neared they gargoyle Hermione decided to give the others an out. 'I think it might be best if only a couple of us went up.'

Only Harry, Ron and Neville decided to go up. The others said they would wait next to the gargoyle.

It took a couple of tries but when she finally said 'skittles' the gargoyle stepped aside. Though Hermione did giggle a little at the idea of the Headmaster going to a corner shop for a packet of skittles.

At the top of the spiral staircase Hermione's hand shook a little as she knocked on the door.

* * *

_Author Note – I know that in the books Snape asks the questions in a different order, but it worked better this way. Also I love saying 'Snape's sneer'…it just sounds fun…yes - to answer your question - I am crazy._


	6. Dumbledore's Office

_Author Note – I'm so, so, soooooo sorry. Please don't hate me for taking so long. There's an explanation on my profile._

* * *

_Chapter 6 – Dumbledore's Office_

'Come in.'

Hermione took a steadying breath as she opened the door and walked in with her friends.

'Miss Granger? And Mr's Potter, Weasley and Longbottom. Is there something I can help you with?'

Hermione briefly took in the Headmaster's kind face before dropping her gaze. She did this partly to avoid his eyes, since she didn't know if her Occlumency shields would hold against him. Mostly though she did it because she was actually nervous.

'Professor I-I need to talk to you about P-Professor Snape sir.'

'Professor Snape? Hmm…you should all be in class with him now shouldn't you?'

Hermione couldn't tell what the Headmaster was thinking, so after reinforcing her shields she looked up at him.

'We – we walked out sir.' Hermione stopped when Dumbledore's eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline in surprise.

'May ask why the four of you did so?'

'It's not just us sir.' Ron said quietly next to her. 'All the Gryffindors did the same.'

'Hmm…'

'I said they should sir.' Hermione said quickly before she chickened out. 'Professor Snape asked Harry a question about a sixth year potion. When I called him on it he said it wasn't my place to judge his lessons, which I suppose is true. He then said that since I seemed to know so much I could answer some questions.' Hermione felt her confidence returning, after all she hadn't become the Head of the DMLE by being a pushover. 'He then went on to ask me a dozen questions about potions, one of which regarded a master level potion. Which I also answered correctly.' Hermione stopped to let the Headmaster respond to that.

'You did? How?'

'Potions seemed a lot like cooking, but with magic, I thought it may be the easiest to understand the mechanics of. I went to the library and did extra reading. It was just chance that I read about the master level potion.'

Dumbledore rested his elbows on his desk and put his fingers together in what Harry had called his 'thinking face'. 'Please continue your account Miss Granger.'

'After that sir, Professor Snape took ten points from Gryffindor for 'showing off'. I then said that you would probably like to know that he didn't understand the reward system if he was taking points for being right. And that he was asking me master level questions. I asked him if he was punishing me for knowing things or asking questions he thought I'd fail. Then Snape–'

'Professor Snape, Miss Granger.' Dumbledore said gently.

'Yes sir. Then Professor Snape took fifty points from Gryffindor and gave me a week's detention. When it looked like he was just going to continue with the lesson I packed my things up. When he asked what I was doing I said I was coming here. I told the other Gryffindors it might be…safer…to come along with me.'

'Did you indeed?' The Headmaster seemed mildly amused.

'Yes sir. I think it says a lot that an entire year group is willing to jeopardise their education to support me.'

'They were scared of being alone with Professor Snape sir.' Hermione turned to look at Harry, who glared at Dumbledore stubbornly. Neville and Ron nodded in agreement.

'And where are the rest of your class?' Dumbledore looked from the boys back to Hermione.

'Downstairs sir.'

Dumbledore nodded. Picking up his wand he waved it and Hermione recognised the wand movements required to send a talking patronus.

'Please sit down while we wait for Professors McGonagall and Snape.' Dumbledore waved his wand again to create extra chairs. The four of them sat down, but hovered nervously on the edge of the seats.

'Why so focused on Potions Miss Granger? A lot of spells do the same thing.'

Hermione looked back at him and felt a touch against her shields. Knowing what he was looking for Hermione let thoughts of Snape's lesson slip through, along with her nervousness and her desire to learn. 'I think in some cases potions might be more practical. If you're attacked or something you could have potion ready to cure things or heal you. But you might not get the chance to cast a spell since they require more concentration.'

Dumbledore seemed to accept that as his mental touch receded.

A few moments later Professor McGonagall entered, followed by Snape.

'Professor what are my first years doing waiting outside your office?' Professor McGonagall said, she then noticed Hermione and the others. 'And what are these four doing _in_ your office?'

Snape just sneered at them.

'A matter has arisen that Miss Granger and the others brought to my attention. Miss Granger I wonder if I may take a copy of your memory of this morning please.'

Hermione knew what the Headmaster was planning but knew she had to play dumb. 'What do you mean sir?'

'There is a magical device that allows someone to view memories from another point of view, a little like a muggle video player I suppose. The spell to copy your memory would not hurt in anyway, and it seems the most expedient way of settling this matter.'

Hermione smiled at Dumbledore. 'I don't mind sir.'

Dumbledore stood up and came around his desk. The four Gryffindors quickly stood up as well.

'Now Miss Granger, simple think of this morning's Potions lesson and I will do the rest.'

Hermione did as he asked and feigned surprise at the thin gossamer strand that came away from her head that was attached to his wand.

'Oh! Is that my memory?'

Dumbledore smiled at her expression. 'Minerva if could you please get the pensieve?'

Professor McGonagall nodded and opened the cabinet containing the device.

The Headmaster dropped the memory into the bowl. 'Now please wait here while we view this memory. Please do not touch anything, there are a few things in here that may harm you. After you Severus, Minerva.'

After the three teachers disappeared the boys all let out a sigh of relief.

'Bloody hell Hermione!' Ron stared at her making her blush.

'I second that,' said Harry raising his hand slightly.

Neville nodded, but looked a little scared. 'I j-just hope Professor Snape doesn't hex you for it.'

Hermione flinched slightly. She might not technically be a first year anymore, but Severus Snape had still invented the _Sectumsempra_ curse. 'Yeah I hope so too.' While she wanted to prevent Snape's bullying campaign against Neville, she didn't want his attention to transfer to her. Snape might be an evil git, but he was observant and might notice things about her that she didn't want him to.

'So have any of you heard of a pensieve before?' Harry asked looking over at the device their teachers had disappeared into.

Hermione nodded. 'It's like Dumbledore said it works the same way as a video player.' Noticing the lost looks on Ron and Neville's faces Hermione elaborated. 'You put a memory in the pensieve and when you go in inside it's like you're part of the memory. I read about in the library.' She'd actually had a smaller version in her DMLE office.

Ron stood up again and went over to a shelf, just as he reached out Hermione hissed at him.

'Ronald! Don't you dare!'

Ron spun around guiltily. 'I wasn't going to do anything!'

'I saw you! Dumbledore said not to touch anything!' Hermione felt her irritation swell beyond what it should, the joys of a prepubescent body. 'For all you know one of the little things could melt your skin off.'

Ron backed away from the shelf and quickly sat down again. 'Okay, okay. I get it.'

Hermione huffed and tried to calm down, she had forgotten how irritating Ron was at this age. Honestly, just going up and touching something, how stupid could you be?

Suddenly the three adults reappeared. Hermione sat up straighter as Dumbledore retook his seat.

The Headmaster laced his fingers together and regarded the four Gryffindors over the top of his hands. Hermione couldn't help but notice that Dumbledore didn't have the customary twinkle in his eyes.

'If you four could wait downstairs a moment.' Dumbledore said quietly.

'Yes sir.' Hermione stood up and left, quickly followed by the boys.

At the bottom of the stairs, their house mates awaited them, and when they appeared the four of them were surrounded and asked questions.

'Did you get in trouble?'

'Did you lose points?'

'Or get detention?

'What did Snape do?'

Ron was grinning like a maniac. 'We didn't get in trouble at _all_. Hermione was great, she told Dumbledore everything!'

Hermione blushed at Ron's enthusiastic praise. 'I couldn't just let Snape get away with it.'

'My brother said he's always been like that, nobody's stopped him before.' Allison said grinning at Hermione. 'He's not as bad with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw but he still favours Slytherin.'

Just then the gargoyle statue stood aside to let Professor McGonagall out. The head of house gave them all a stern look. 'All of you follow me.' Professor McGonagall silently started walking and they were all quick to follow her.

Hermione exchanged looks with her friends but they all remained silent. Eventually they reached the Gryffindor Tower and their Professor led them inside.

As they gathered round her she regarded Hermione speculatively. 'It has been decided that the first ten points taken from Gryffindor will be upheld for disrupting the class Miss Granger, and one detention.' As the other Gryffindors started muttering Professor McGonagall held up her hand for silence, which she got. 'However, the fifty points will not be taken.'

Hermione smiled as her fellow first years grinned happily. The older Gryffindors in the common room were starting to pay attention. Clearly wondering what was going on.

'Professor, what about our potions class?' Harry raised his hand and spoke quietly.

Professor McGonagall's lips seemed to thin even more. 'The Headmaster has decided that he will temporarily teach the Gryffindors potions until a more permanent arrangement can be made.' She took in the older students nearby and raised her voice slightly. 'That includes the older members of the house as well. Now you will spend the rest of this potions class here studying.' Professor McGonagall turned and left the common room.

There was a moment of silence and then the first years started cheering. Hermione couldn't but grin at the childishness of it. She had missed this carefree time of her life, though admittedly Harry and Ron did still have a childish streak as adults.

Just then Allison's older brother, Alisdair, came over. 'Ali, what was all that about?'

Allison grinned and told her brother what had happened.

Hermione found it highly amusing to watch as Alisdair's mouth got further and further open. His two friends behind him had similar expressions.

When Allison finished she was slightly laughing at her brother's dumbfounded expression.

Alisdair looked intently at Hermione making her shift slightly. 'You've only been here a week and you're already going to be remembered _forever_ for this.'

'It wasn't much really.' Hermione tried to downplay the whole thing but knew she wouldn't have much luck.

Alisdair just laughed. 'Not much? Thanks to you I might get better than an E on my N.E.W.T in potions now. I've got to go tell the others.' Alisdair and his friends headed to the portrait hole but looked back at Hermione again. 'Just you wait 'til tonight.'

The three seventh years disappeared and Hermione turned back to her friends.

Harry and Ron were grinning wildly.

Ron _actually_ seemed to be bouncing a little. 'Wait until Fred and George here about this, you'll be their new hero!'

Hermione laughed, she knew that currently Fred and George's heroes were the Marauder's because of the map. 'I doubt that, but at least we don't have to put up with Professor Snape again.'

After that the first years got homework out but no of them made much progress as they did nothing but talk.

* * *

_Author Note – Make sure to regularly check my profile – I'll __always__ put notices on there to keep you informed._


	7. Important Note From Author!

Sorry for the false hope guys. This isn't a new chapter.

If you checked my profile you would have seen that I kinda lost interest in this story. I've found my Muse again (Murphy was hiding behind my washing machine) but I'm thinking of overhauling the story.

I started out with the intention of eventual canon pairings but I'm really not feeling that. While I love the original ending to the series I was still surprised at JK's pairing of Hermione and Ron. I know opposites can attract but still…

So I'm going to rework the chapters slightly to accommodate my new AU future. No I'm not telling you who I'm thinking of putting Hermione with. :P

Let me know what you think of this plan. Even if you don't normally review.

Thanks,

Ely


End file.
